This invention relates to a system of controlling a refrigerator, in particular to controlling a refrigerator temperature by controlling the speed of a compressor for refrigerant compression.
The conventional refrigerator, which generally uses an induction motor having fixed rpm to drive a compressor, entails problems that sufficient cooling capability corresponding to a temperature load cannot be obtained and thus, if the temperature load is high, it takes more time to reach a target cooling temperature, making it difficult to cool an object of interest sufficiently.
The conventional refrigerator is also accompanied by disadvantages that, if the temperature load is low on the contrary, its produced excessive cooling capability may cause the cooling temperature to be undershot from a target cooling temperature, resulting in frequently repeated interruption of its running, and thus the inside temperature ripples may be made to be greater, adversely affecting the foods to be preserved and leading to unnecessary consumption of power caused by activating and stopping the compressor and to occurrence of intermittent sound.